


洛丽塔

by Meiyouchede



Category: 104 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiyouchede/pseuds/Meiyouchede





	1. Chapter 1

母亲再三叮嘱，毕雯珺最终还是妥协，答应去父亲友人的家里借住。他去看过校舍，确实条件一般，但也不是不能住人，与其说不娇气，他只是不在乎。他其实才20出头，但一贯沉默少语，总是抿紧了唇，抬起那一双黑亮眼睛看人，点头或摇头。像一幅安静的水墨画，眉眼和唇峰都是山峦，眼睛便是那水中的明月。

毕雯珺拎着小巧的行李箱，出租车司机不认识路，只把他带到了偌大一片别墅区，他只能下了车自己去找。初夏的阳光不算毒，但也禁不住在日头底下没头没脑地转悠半小时。毕雯珺的白衬衫被汗浸湿，在后背染出一片位置不明的版图，才终于找到了正确的门牌号，轻轻呼了口气，修长指节在门上轻叩两声。

一个妆容精致的女人开了门，笑盈盈地引他进门。

毕雯珺跟着进了屋，放了行李便跟着她四处看看。看完了房间又下楼去后院，后院的草坪打理得很好，估计刚修剪过，绿植泌出的汁液的酸涩气味还浮在空气中，水管掉在地上，被水压冲撞得微微翘起头，喷溅出的水花便在空中勾勒出一些随意的曲线，四散开来。

有个少年趴在草坪上，只随意地穿了件大T恤，T恤被沾湿，便轻易瞥见里头还有一条宽松的短裤。水滴不时溅在少年身上，把他的T恤全部沾湿，白色的棉质面料便紧贴在后腰，随着那曼妙的下凹曲线陷下去，蜜色皮肉也显现出来。阳光被树荫阻隔，零零碎碎地从树叶的缝隙漏下来，撞击在飞溅的水花上，激起一些细小的柔和光圈。

少年正在翻看一本漫画书，两只小腿翘了起来前后晃动，脚掌纤细脚趾头却浑圆，像一颗一颗排列在豆荚里的青豆。毕雯珺的眼神不自觉地黏在上面，也细微地随着他的动作来回偏移。恍惚间他想起之前听母亲说这儿有个小他几岁的弟弟，但是这十五六岁的少年，连男性的特征都未完全显露出来，隔着熹微的光晕更是看不分明，只有天真烂漫不知世事的一颗小后脑勺。

“Justin，雯珺哥哥来啦。”

少年这才回过头来，圆鼓鼓一张小脸还带着几分稚气，声音清清亮亮，“雯珺，毕雯珺！你好呀！”

“你好，Justin。”

Justin微微歪着头，漾开一个笑，露出饱满的一排牙，像只勤快啃萝卜的小兔子。只是他毫不在意地继续趴着，因而稍微动一下便露出胸前光景，T恤的前襟也湿了些，包裹着的光洁皮肤仿佛被蜜渍过，隐约还拢着两颗红樱。纤细小腿还在晃荡，脚踝细得仿佛一手便能轻易握住，小腿肚也没有大块的鼓胀，流畅的线条一直往上，在臀部下方戛然而止，被布料挡住，再往上是两团挺翘。

毕雯珺很怀疑他，这样诱人的姿态真是无意识地展露吗，像污泥中摇摇欲坠一朵莲花，想采了移去清水池里，却又在心底想将他按得更深，一起浸在污泥里沉沦。

吃饭的时候，毕雯珺便明白了，自己的怀疑没有错。对面这个半大少年，桌面上规规矩矩，乖乖吃饭，眼神碰撞上便冲他甜甜一笑，只是桌子下方，他来回晃荡乱踢的腿已经好几次碰到了毕雯珺，毕雯珺抬眼去看他，他便露出纯真笑脸，一边将细嫩脚掌从毕雯珺的裤腿里往上攀。

“雯珺哥哥，怎么不吃了呀？”


	2. Chapter 2

毕雯珺并没有说什么，不动声色收回了自己的腿，默然地吃完饭便回了房间。

晚上躺在床上，不知怎么脑子里都是白天那个画面，草坪上的少年晃荡着腿，漫不经心翻着书页。只是想着想着，少年身上的衣服就没了，皮肤光洁莹润，还沾着些水珠，无知无识地变成更撩人的姿势。

急促的敲门声打断了绮丽的想象，"雯珺！毕雯珺！"

毕雯珺觉得太阳穴隐隐抽痛，慢吞吞起身，就倚在门后，一手抓着门把手，"怎么了？"

门把手转动了一下，被毕雯珺顶着没推开。"哥哥，你给我开开门！"

"你要做什么？"

只听声音都觉得这小孩一肚子坏主意，"我能做什么呀，你开开门！"

也找不到不开门的理由，毕雯珺松了手，外面的Justin没收住力道，一下扑了进来，毕雯珺伸手去扶，正好捞进怀里。少年身型骨感，只是触感却多了几分软嫩。他借力站稳，贴着毕雯珺的胸膛抬起头来，嘟着肉嘴唇，鼓着圆脸蛋，眼角故意往下压一压，可怜兮兮抱怨，"你为什么不给我开门啊哥哥？"

毕雯珺立马移开眼神，像是怀抱温香软玉的柳下惠，拗出一副拒人千里的姿态，扶着Justin抻开一点距离。"这么晚了，有什么事吗？"

Justin咬着嘴唇，拖出一只兔子玩偶，气鼓鼓往他怀里一塞就跑了。毕雯珺拎着呆兔子的耳朵哭笑不得，关了门便把兔子放在床头。

第二天醒过来，毕雯珺发现兔子被他紧紧抱在怀里，鼻腔充斥着一股香甜的牛奶味，他准备等会儿问问Justin是不是弄洒了牛奶，要好好教训一下他，沾了牛奶兔子会变脏，就不能抱着睡觉了。

 

Justin的妈妈已经做好了早饭，Justin还是只穿了件过于宽大的T恤，坐在桌前用小孩子一样的稚嫩手势拗着一只勺子在喝粥，底下穿着什么也看不见。阿姨招呼他吃饭，他便特意坐在Justin斜对角。

Justin的妈妈讲话又慢又柔，"雯珺，我要去外地一段时间，会有阿姨过来给你们做饭收拾屋子，但是要拜托你帮我照顾下Justin了。"

毕雯珺差点噎了一下，桌子底下有只脚跟赌气一般拿脚尖在他小腿上戳了一下。"我……"总不能说您这儿子可不是善茬。

阿姨笑起来，揉了揉Justin一头蓬乱头发，"Justin很喜欢雯珺哥哥呢，昨天怕你睡不好还把宝贝小兔子给你了。"

这话一出，那边埋着头呼噜呼噜喝粥的小家伙看着更委屈了，毕雯珺心软，"好的阿姨，我会好好照顾他的。"

结果阿姨一走，Justin就变了样，吃完饭把勺子往桌上一拍，目不斜视从毕雯珺旁边经过，还装作无意地一脚踩在他脚面。毕雯珺疼得抱住脚跳起来，眼神却还追随着，看着那两只肉乎乎的脚轻快地一路噔噔噔跑上楼，留下一串凌乱的脚印。

吃过饭，毕雯珺刚想去问Justin怎么上学，听见外面有车在不耐烦地直摁喇叭。Justin风一样地从楼上冲下来，已经换好了衬衫长裤，领带斜斜挂在脖子上，最上面两颗扣子都还没有扣上，一路跑出去跳上停在门口的敞篷车。毕雯珺都没来得及张口，那敞篷车伴着嚣张的引擎声飞速驶离，只能看见驾驶座上一头张扬的红发。

 

晚上毕雯珺先到家，直到吃过了饭窝在客厅把一部老电影看了大半，外面才又响起引擎声。毕雯珺慢悠悠站起身，仍是站在门后往外看。

还是那一头乍眼红发的少年揽着Justin，一只手轻车熟路地从腰际往下，揉捏着富有弹性的起伏，两个人吻在一起跌跌撞撞地往前，少年把Justin按在了门板上，“砰”一声吓得毕雯珺一抖，捂着嘴险险堵住一句脏话。

毕雯珺轻轻一转把手，靠在门上的Justin往后倒，被他稳稳接进怀里。他伸手揽住他肩膀一带，把这对儿小鸳鸯分开，门一甩，把那小帅哥关在了外面。

红头发小帅哥燥得很，在外面砸起了门，“Justin！搞什么啊！这谁！”摆出一副凶狠架势，却被变声期特有的声线出卖，根本是个与Justin年龄相仿的小屁孩。

Justin回过神来，瞧一眼借住的哥哥黑成锅底的臭脸，漾起笑意，冲外面喊话，“是我哥哥，我明天再来找你啊！”

小帅哥在外面骂了一句什么，也不再纠缠，跑车的引擎声渐渐远去。

Justin的嘴唇儿看起来更肿，小脸白白净净，眼神清清明明，微微仰着头，抓住他把柄一般笑嘻嘻发问：“干嘛呀？”

毕雯珺盯着他嘴唇，不知是谁抹了点唇膏，这会儿晕得一塌糊涂，把一张稚气未脱的脸描成一副淫乱模样。

见毕雯珺没出声，Justin微微踮脚，撅着嘴唇凑近，毕雯珺这才偏过头躲过，“你、你小小年纪的…”

Justin笑起来，抽条后稍微显现出的一点棱角又隐回婴儿肥里，下巴变成圆溜溜的汤团，咧着的嘴里像含着一口新鲜的红豆沙。

“谈恋爱不行呀，我都十六啦。”像是为了佐证，他抓着毕雯珺的手往自己腿间送，碰到了半硬的东西把毕雯珺吓得忙不迭甩手。Justin笑得更大声，干脆一屁股坐在了地上拍着大腿哈哈大笑。

毕雯珺像是受了轻薄的大姑娘，一时间不知道如何回应，想骂却又觉得没有立场，而且这笑到捂着肚子捶地的小坏蛋，看着实在很难跟他刚刚做过的事情联系在一起，仿佛只是个闹着要糖的弟弟。然而他摸到了弟弟的弟弟，他不是小孩子了。

 

晚上睡觉前毕雯珺特意落了锁，临睡前门把手转了下，Justin在外面气呼呼地捶门，“把我的兔子还我！”

门开了一条缝，小兔子被塞了出来，“啪”一下又关上。气得Justin对着门猛踹一脚，然后“哎哟哎哟”哼哼着单脚跳回了房间。


	3. Chapter 3

接下来的一段时间，毕雯珺眼见着Justin早出晚归，跟那红头发的小子如胶似漆，毕雯珺只守着临时监护人的本分，面上一派沉着冷眼旁观。

Justin又一次卡着十二点溜进门，还特意脱了鞋拎在手里，轻手轻脚，像来偷油的小老鼠。客厅的灯突然亮了，汤姆哥哥脸上结了霜，双手环胸在沙发上翘着二郎腿。

Justin立刻直起腰板，理直气壮先一步开口控诉，"你干嘛，半夜三更在这儿故意吓人。"

毕雯珺甚至都没抬眼看他，音调平稳没有起伏，"我以为你要彻夜不归，准备报警了。"

Justin嗤笑一声，甚至都没来得及作任何思量，只是在当下这个场景，听见这个一本正经端坐着的人不冷不热一句讥讽，自然而然觉得好笑，便笑了。

"你笑什么？我跟你说，你以后早点回来。"

Justin把手里的鞋子随手一扔，又露出那张纯真无辜的笑脸，只是他笑得越灿烂，越让毕雯珺害怕，害怕他轻易看穿自己名不正言不顺的训斥背后的意味。

小孩光着脚踩在地毯上一点声音也没有，白嫩的脚掌陷进松软厚实的地毯，压出一些凌乱的印迹，被压扁的长长绒线半天才渐渐恢复原样。毕雯珺垂着眼，只盯着地毯上一串渐渐逼近的脚印出神，也可能是惧怕面对那张稚气脸庞，圆嘟嘟似汁水丰沛的烂熟蜜桃，甜味四散，直往他鼻子里窜。一转眼，那只又白又软，柔嫩温热的手，摸上他细白颈子。

毕雯珺想推开他，反倒被他反手攥住了手腕。Justin的唇瓣一点一点逼近，毕雯珺此刻想的竟然是要捂住他的耳朵，怕被他听见自己胸膛里雷动的心跳。这根本不是柔弱可怜的兔子，是只狡黠恶劣的狐狸，Justin的手劲意外的大，按住了他不让他挣脱。

肉嘟嘟的唇瓣近在眼前，毕雯珺认命一般闭上眼睛，不，又或许，根本是他期许了很久的画面，脑子里一直有个声音在肆无忌惮地叫嚣。“你不是就想要这样吗？就是想要这样！”

有湿热的气息拂过。他想起盛夏雨后的花园，蒸腾的热气混着泥土的腥味和植物根茎汁液的涩味浮到空中，激成一派惹人烦闷的夏日低压。Justin总爱光着脚在花园里乱跑后直接进屋，然后被妈妈追着四处逃窜，把笑声和沾着泥的脚印洒满每一个角落。

睫毛上好像也沾了湿意，毕雯珺试着将眼睫慢慢睁开，Justin两片唇瓣间留了一点缝隙，正轻轻冲着他吹气，眼神还是漫不经心到近乎可恨，彷佛只是在逗一只高傲冷淡的猫咪。然而他又在淡色嘴唇上抹了些唇膏，艳俗色泽并没有让他看上去成熟些，只与这张脸上残存的稚气糅在一起，让本来就显得肉欲的丰润双唇更惹人采撷。

这可不是只好脾气的猫。

Justin肯定跟那红发小子不知道吻过多少次了，Justin刚刚吃过桃子味的糖。毕雯珺没有被谁胁迫，他自己微微往前探，主动含住了那唇瓣，因而探得这样两个事实。

他唇瓣软嫩，舌尖湿滑，周身都是少年人特有的洁净阳光气息，再掺杂一些甜味。毕雯珺想要更多，他挣开Justin的手，摸上他俯身时下塌的柔韧腰肢。Justin唇间只泄出更甜腻的哼声，像可怜的求饶，也像进一步的邀请。毕雯珺的手熟门熟路去拽他衬衫，将下摆胡乱扯出来，急切地探进去。

手刚碰上光洁皮肤，Justin一手按住他肩头，单膝跪在他腿间沙发上的腿再往前顶，嶙峋突兀的骨骼带着点力度碾上了糊里糊涂涨成一包的地方，突然的痛感又引起一波铺天盖地的酥麻，毕雯珺惊得想合拢双腿，却被他顶住不让。

Justin的嘴唇和手都离开，伸出一根圆滚滚的手指头指着他腿间，"你就是这么等我回来的？等我回来想干嘛？"

说完就敏捷地跳开后退几步，在他找到一些笨拙的辩解之前一溜烟跑回了楼上。

毕雯珺自己也看了下腿间，叹气，客厅已经又恢复平静，并没有人看到他刚刚本能一般伸出去一半想挽留的手。只不过Justin得逞的笑声像是还在，又或者，那是自己脑子里的警铃正在歇斯底里地尖叫。

 

第二天毕雯珺下楼的时候Justin已经又坐在了餐桌前，仍是穿了件宽大T恤，短袖穿在他身上成了中袖，只露出白嫩嫩一截小臂。毕雯珺的手臂纤长骨感，这小孩虽然也清瘦，却不像他，是圆滑流畅的线条，甚至都没有几根暴起青筋。

Justin突然回头，将偷看小朋友的不合格监护人抓个正着。他又甜甜笑起来，"傻站着干嘛呀，过来吃早饭啊。"

毕雯珺有些心气不顺，却又摸不清心底这一点烦闷到底因何而起。Justin正捏着一个鸡蛋，笨手笨脚地剥壳，却把半个蛋白剥成了月球表面。面前伸过来一只手，把那个鸡蛋从他手里解救，把剩下半个蛋白完整平滑地剥出来再塞回给他。

Justin刚咧开嘴想笑，毕雯珺垂着眼又拿了个鸡蛋开始剥壳，"今天十点之前要回来。"

Justin气急，探过身子去抢他手里的鸡蛋，毕雯珺躲过，刚想呵斥，一抬头却从Justin宽大的领口一眼瞥见他整个前胸都是些暧昧痕迹，甚至蔓延到了肚腹间，再往下则被裤腰遮住无法得见。

看见毕雯珺动作的停顿，Justin顺着他眼神低头看了一眼，眼神里多出一分手握筹码的洋洋得意，"你别以为可以管我，别以为我不知道你在想什么！"

毕雯珺也生气了，气他，也气自己抑制不住疯狂喷涌的怒火，烧得他骨头缝都烫，他都还没有想明白这怒意缘何而起，却眼见着就铺天盖地将他吞没。他伸手拽住Justin手腕拉到自己跟前，"我想什么了，你小孩子家家的，那么晚不回家在外面干什么？"

"屁的小孩子，你对着小孩子能硬成那样？"

毕雯珺甩开他手腕，厉声喝他，"神经病！"

Justin又扑上去凑到他面前，跳着脚大吼，"我就是神经病我跟你说！"然后冲回楼上换了衣服摔了门出去。

毕雯珺一屁股塌在沙发上，好半天才缓过胸口的剧烈起伏。这到底是个什么样的小孩，毕雯珺真的觉得可惜，不能敲开他头壳好好瞧个仔细，就像这一身纤弱骨骼，外面覆着柔滑软嫩一层皮肉，根本看不分明内里都是什么，外层这些顽劣恶质究竟是保护色，还是像那鲜艳的夹竹桃，花瓣的艳丽色彩都是自内而外沁出的致命毒液。

 

毕雯珺下午回来得早，一整天都没什么精神，在沙发上一躺便睡了过去。醒来时天色已暗，沙发沿趴着一个人。估计又出去疯玩了一天，戴了顶小小的渔夫帽，圆脸蛋只露出下半截，嘴唇又无意识地微微嘟起来。

可能是天色昏暗，可能是看不见那双总是故作无辜的滚圆眼睛，毕雯珺毫无防备地凑上去吻他，这个小恶魔。他唇角渐渐翘起来，Justin把帽子一掀，眼睛都笑得弯了起来，窗外的月亮看不见，却是落在了他的眼窝里。毕雯珺伸手覆在他眼睛上，继续专注地吻他，撬开他牙关，勾着软舌用力吮吸搅动，直吻得身下的人越来越乖顺，为他软成一汪湿润月光。

Justin勾着他脖子，拉着他的手往自己T恤里塞，然后凑在他耳边，一字一句问，"哥哥，你到底想不想干我？"


	4. Chapter 4

毕雯珺并没有回答，他拿自己的嘴唇去堵那张胡言乱语的小嘴。他将他碍事的T恤掀起，抚上胸前一点粉嫩凸起，复又往下滑到后腰，探进写着字母的黄色内裤边缝，暴虐放肆地揉捏那团挺翘。

两个人的身体互相挤压，中间的热源越来越硌，周遭的空气都开始升温，那些暧昧声响里混着越来越浓烈的情欲。

Justin将手穿过他发间，在急促的喘息间隙还揪着他不依不饶追问，“你还没回答我呢，到底想不想？”

毕雯珺从他瞳仁里看见自己的脸，被欲望烧得近乎扭曲。各种考虑迟疑仍如巨石一般悬着，心头一把火却烧得更旺，一个火星足以燎原。他伸手抓着Justin的内裤粗暴地往下拽，客厅的电话却突然响起。

电话设置了自动应答，妈妈的声音传了出来。“宝宝！没忘记吧，妈妈还有半小时就到家了，你跟雯珺哥哥乖乖在家等我回来。”

Justin故作遗憾眨眨眼睛，甚至耸了下肩。毕雯珺不上不下，胯间涨得发痛，恨不得把这个小孩嚼巴嚼巴吞掉，手上动作却硬生生停下。

Justin抱着他脖子笑得像恶作剧得逞的小幽灵，“半小时呢，想也没办法了，我帮帮你吧。”柔软得几乎见不到突出指节的手往下，熟练地抚慰起来。小孩的手心不知是不是也藏了猫咪一样的小肉垫，又沾了些不知是谁的液体，湿热软嫩，手指上还有些薄茧，催出的快感如一波一波的潮水灭顶，河床下却是暗伏的海啸。

Justin抓着毕雯珺的手也握住自己，手上一边动作还一边挺腰自己也往他手心戳。他衣服被毕雯珺扯得凌乱， 歪七倒八勉强挂在身上，关键部位全部露在了外面，像是在只能吃流食的人面前端着一碗红烧肉晃荡。

毕雯珺恨得牙痒痒，在他手心释放时，一口咬在他肩头。人类撕咬猎物的尖牙已经退化，否则他说不定会忍不住将那细弱脖颈咬穿，吮一口新鲜的血液，看能否止住一些汹涌渴望。

毕雯珺把头抵在Justin颈窝，纤长手指趁他不备堵住他激动地渗着黏液的前端，另一只手变本加厉地抚弄，还不忘不时照顾一下底端的两颗。眼看Justin从鼻腔挤出的声音越来越甜腻，像加了蜂蜜的奶盖，一层一层浇在清茶上也能凝成奶霜。

毕雯珺突然停下动作，终于找回主动权。“你自己说，到底想不想被我干？”

Justin这会儿意识都有些飘忽，圆眼睛里蒙着一层水雾，淡粉色的嘴唇被蹂躏得绽放出更艳丽的色泽，上面还有隐约的牙印，也无从考证是谁咬的。他抬起脚在他肩头轻踢一下，“你松开！继续啊！”

“什么？”毕雯珺慢悠悠扭头，将另一只耳朵贴在他唇边。

Justin气急败坏揪住他耳垂冲他吼，“想！我想！想得睡不着觉！行了吧！”

毕雯珺这才轻笑起来，“好，那就今天晚上，别忘记了～宝！宝！ ”

 

Justin妈妈进屋的时候，一大一小正一起坐在沙发上看小猪佩奇，两个人一起露出岁月静好的幼齿笑脸。

妈妈径直进了厨房，开始往冰箱里塞各种食物，冲外面叫了一声，“宝贝，丞丞一家过来吃晚饭，你去问问看到哪了。”

毕雯珺拿手指锁住他手腕，升腾起一点不太好的预感，“谁？”

Justin站起身，还做作地拿手拢成小喇叭，“男、朋、友、喽。”

“你！”

 

去开门的是毕雯珺，外面是一对夫妇，带着一个黑头发的少年，眼神一对上，火花四溅。

叫范丞丞的少年白白净净，说话慢吞吞，完全是乖巧听话的派头。毕雯珺一直保持着好哥哥笑容，只在对上范丞丞时脑门上打出一排弹幕：别以为染了毛我就不认识了，你拱了别人的小白菜。

一顿晚饭吃得其乐融融，饭后妈妈又端了个果盘，Justin拿着他的小黄鸭叉子，叉了块西瓜往嘴里送。范丞丞在旁边直勾勾盯着，他便无比自然地又叉一块送到他嘴边。范丞丞咬住那块西瓜，对上Justin笑得弯弯的眼睛，也露出一个憨憨的笑。

毕雯珺在一边无声冷笑，都想给他俩配背景音乐了，是对青春小情人，眼睛多么闪又亮。

Justin的妈妈笑盈盈开口，“丞丞今天就住这里吧，好不好？”

Justin也拉着他手晃一晃，“是啊丞丞，今天别回去啦！”一转头正撞见一边的毕雯珺瞪了他一眼。

范丞丞看了下父母眼色，这才点点头笑起来，俩人手拉着手跑上楼。

 

晚上毕雯珺听见走廊上哒哒哒的欢快脚步声，是洗了澡扛着枕头往Justin房间冲的范丞丞，他打开房门半路将他拦下。

“干嘛。”对方冷着脸，根本懒得再装乖巧。

“他床太小，你害怕的话可以来我房间。”

“有毛病。”说着范丞丞就甩手想走，Justin的门正好开了，妈妈轻手轻脚出来。

“Justin已经睡了，丞丞还是害怕吗，那跟雯珺哥哥住吧。”

"......"

"......"

范丞丞有一千一百个不愿意，然而两人各怀鬼胎，住在了一间房，一晚上连起夜都要一起。三个人像个稳定的三角形，谁也没能溜进Justin房间。

 

第二天范丞丞走的时候，Justin还大大方方跟他约好了下次见面的时间地点。跟妈妈撒了会儿娇，她也又要出远门，很快房子里就变回空空荡荡。

毕雯珺在客厅停了会儿，突然大步往楼上跑，直奔Justin房间一掌推开门。Justin趴在地上在画什么，抓着铅笔几笔勾勒出一个轮廓。总是耍花招戏耍引诱他的小恶魔Justin像是突然缩回了小朋友，一个人躲在房间默默画妈妈。

毕雯珺无可奈何地泄了气，心也软成一滩，蹲下来在他旁边坐下，悄悄打量了下，肉脸蛋上倒是没有泪痕。Justin画完便把纸笔仔细收好，这才抬头去看毕雯珺，冲他伸出双臂，“你抱抱我。”

毕雯珺拿手托住他屁股，稳稳将他抱了起来，跟哄小孩子一般在房间里转着圈晃悠，Justin只把白嫩小臂乖乖缠着他脖子，头垂在他颈侧，脸颊肉也像被挤得嘟出来。

毕雯珺也并不知道如何哄哄他，只是一直无言。Justin拿脚后跟踢踢他，“哎，还做不做了？”

毕雯珺只停顿了一秒，便把他丢在了床上，在Justin 的尖叫声中扑了上来，却先给了他一个温柔绵长的吻。他一边利落地剥掉他衣物，一边在唇间迷迷糊糊地问他，“哎你到底多大了？”

Justin已经自发地拿脚蹬掉了长裤，将腿乖顺地勾住他后腰。“绝对满18了，不信给你看看身份证。”

“那不用，做完再说。”


	5. Chapter 5

毕雯珺后来偶然看见了Justin的密码，才发现又被骗了。Justin挂在他身上得意，“你已经走上了犯罪道路，回不了头啦！”

毕雯珺便又把他扔到床上，索性继续深入犯罪道路。

毕雯珺熟练地将他剥光，少年的赤裸身躯迎着晨光，像是笼着一点暖色光晕，呼吸拂过时，似乎还有细小绒毛在摇摆，这只香甜可口的水蜜桃。

毕雯珺的手在他颈侧停了下来，捏住小小耳垂，“你耳朵后面怎么了？”

Justin完全不在意地继续伸腿勾他，“你别废话！”

毕雯珺被他急着自己主动凑上来的唇舌扰乱了思绪，又被拉入泥沼与他沉沦。情浓时，毕雯珺将Justin摁在落地镜前，捏着他的肉脸蛋让他微微偏过头，耳后有一片红印，有过经历的人都知道那是如何才能造成。

Justin趴跪着，双腿分开，被他顶进来的膝盖卡住无法合拢，再被粗长性器钉住一下一下往上撞，手也被抓住按在墙面，他无处可逃，身后的进犯却在持续并有愈加猛烈的趋势。自己脸上的放荡表情都被镜子捕捉，放大后呈现在两人眼前，唇边更是沾了不少呵出的水汽和溢出的口液。他又挤出甜腻嗓音，“哥哥，你生气了吗？”

毕雯珺这才反应过来，在他嘟着的唇瓣上亲一亲，抱他起来。

 

午后Justin又背着画板出去上课，毕雯珺本来先一步去学校，却在他出门后从屋后绕了出来，悄无声息跟了上去。

他花了点时间才找到了Justin的画室，画室的门掩着，但窗帘却漏了一点缝隙，桌上的模型画具被扫了一地，从他的角度只能看见坐在桌上那人两条白嫩纤长的腿，趾头浑圆，甚至还泛着粉，沉溺于快感时会不自觉地蜷起来。站在他腿间的人背影有点眼熟，头发还是黑色，他捏着身下人的肩将他拉开，毕雯珺这才看见那张熟悉的脸，那张永远坦荡无辜总是让他轻易缴械投降的脸。

“不是说过了吗，上次是最后一次了Justin。”这人说完便理了理衬衫，转身就走。推开门正对上毕雯珺茫然的脸，他也没说什么，门也不带直接离开了。

毕雯珺推门进去的时候Justin还保持着双腿打开的姿势坐在桌子上，垂着眼睛，长长睫毛便拂在眼下柔嫩皮肤上。毕雯珺从地上捡起被胡乱踢掉的长裤，抖掉灰尘，握住他一只脚踝往裤腿里塞。Justin挣了一下，但毕雯珺的手似铁箍一般，执拗地要替他穿好长裤。

Justin挣不开，毕雯珺也不撒手，两个人沉默着好几个来回，Justin突然微微抬起屁股，将自己的小黄鸡内裤拽了下来，腿间的器官还粉粉嫩嫩地沉寂着。

毕雯珺终于抬头看他，一字一句都像是从牙缝里挤出来的。“穿上，你对谁都这样吗。”

毕雯珺是个心思细腻温柔随和的人，对谁都无法口出恶言，他尽力压抑自己的怒气，只吐出这样轻轻柔柔的问句，但Justin眼睛眨一眨，氤氲出雾气，一串滚圆的泪珠猝不及防掉出来。“我哪里不好，哪里比不上他那个破哥哥，他一回来就要踹掉我！”Justin扑进毕雯珺怀里嚎啕大哭，揪着他的衬衫将眼泪鼻涕全抹在他身上。

毕雯珺吃力地单手揽着他腰将他提起来一些，把裤子拉好，让他抱在自己腿上，任他环着自己的腰趴在怀里哭了个痛快。毕雯珺一边给他轻轻拍着背顺气，怀里的人不时抽抽着打一个哭嗝。毕雯珺的怒火就这样莫名地烟消云散，他总是拿他毫无办法。

一回家，Justin揪着毕雯珺的衣角不放，黏在他身上去扯他的领口。前襟已经被他蹂躏得皱巴巴一团糟，毕雯珺捉住他手腕，“你不说点什么吗？”

Justin只有一个疑问眼神，理直气壮般拿两颗小兔子一样的门牙咬住下唇，一个字也不说。

毕雯珺的眼神彻底冷却，把自己的衬衫从他手里拽出来，摔了门出去。

 

毕雯珺躺在自己的床上生闷气，Justin待在走廊那边自己的房间，并没有跟过来。从一开始这就是一株独自开放的晚香玉，他窥见他的曼妙美丽，为他迷乱，但花朵从不是只为一人而开，他只顾美丽，也任他人采撷。

第二天毕雯珺下楼时却听见了陌生声音，Justin亲亲热热挨着一个男孩，两人说有说有笑喝着同一碗粥。毕雯珺毫不客气地拿目光审视，男孩一头脏辫，像只菠萝。

毕雯珺故意在他们面前晃来晃去，弄出些声响，Justin也没反应。还是菠萝先开口打招呼，“Morning bro！”

毕雯珺点点头也回了个“早”，然后把Justin盘子里的面包片拿了便直接出门了。

然而再下课回来时，毕雯珺撞见Justin将大菠萝压在沙发上，吻得啧啧有声。他见两人毫无察觉打得火热，只能轻咳一声，大菠萝的辫子从Justin身下冒出来几根，嗓门大得惊人，“你看啥，要不要一起？”

毕雯珺只觉得一股黑烟从自己头顶喷涌而出，变成黑压压一片乌云，沉沉压下来。他上前掀开Justin，把大菠萝一路拖出来丟在门外摔上门。Justin的校服前襟大敞，只剩个领带挂在脖子上，他也没什么不自在，顺势躺在沙发上抖着脚，“你把我新男朋友赶走了我跟谁玩？”还不等毕雯珺回答，又堵一句，“你来不来，不来就给我把人找回来。”

毕雯珺觉得事态发展愈发超出他的认知，Justin不断地带不同的人回来，变着法儿地刺激他。其实毕雯珺也不确定，好像这就是他一贯的生活方式，自己只是一个插曲，像一片精美的书签，被留在了前页，只能徒劳地看着Justin不停地往后翻。总之较上劲了，毕雯珺见一次赶一次，像个单身老父亲，不断赶走小儿子引来的蜂蝶，还要忍受Justin的讽刺嘲弄。但他不再碰Justin，也不让别人碰。

毕雯珺又一次赶走了一个斯文清秀的医生，他给Justin的私人保健品教程刚讲到一半，就被不由分说推了出去。毕雯珺觉得疲累，微微弓着腰，哑着声音问他，“Justin，你到底想怎么样？”

Justin张开双臂，“你抱抱我。”

毕雯珺没有动，Justin脸上小孩子一样撒娇服软的笑瞬间收起，神色多了点冷酷反而衬得更惹人心痒痒，“毕雯珺，你不要因为跟我睡过几次就太把自己当回事了，你要不就继续跟我一起，不要管我跟别人怎么样，要不然你就干脆搬走。”

少年的眼珠是深重的褐色，总是带着笑意隐起锋芒，嘴角上翘挤出圆溜溜的脸颊肉，他惯会摆出烂漫懵懂模样，那才是最让人无法抗拒的风情。毕雯珺不是他，他是个成年人，一举一动都有各种考量，被他引诱已经是行差踏错，他万万不能接受再与其他人一起分享，爱不行，身体也不行。

“Justin，不能只有我吗？”毕雯珺的手纤长骨感，用了点力气钳住他肩头，眉眼之间添了点愁，画一般的模样，任铁石心肠也该被融化。

Justin却恼羞成怒，耳朵脖子涨得泛红，“不够！一个人爱我还不够！”

他将这份心思坦荡言明，毕雯珺反倒不知道如何再反驳了。是一个很需要爱的小孩，渴望被爱却又不肯只寄希望于一人。

爱之于他，不只是肌肤之亲，不只是一蔬一饭，是一种不死的欲望，是平静生活中的起伏暗涌，只有爱能将他填满，而他也不知道究竟需要多少，毕雯珺是他的精卫鸟。 

亲亵的身体纠缠远比费尽唇舌的苍白辩解更令人信服，毕雯珺只想着一件事，要将他填满，想将他撕碎，却又要捧在手心再一片一片拼回去，最后以绵长拥吻封缄。Justin对于身体的需求向来诚实，他像往常的每一场情事中一样全心享受，但突然感受到一点湿意，毕雯珺的脸上挂着泪。

Justin伸手去擦，却越擦越多，他只能去吻残存的水迹，还伸了舌尖偷偷尝。“雯珺，你的眼泪好苦，你伤心了吗？”

他竟还是这样带着真切情意问候，也不知是不是故意忽略了自己就是罪魁祸首。可能他就是一个只知道索取爱意的小恶魔，但只要看他一眼，万般柔情又涌上心头。他的生命之光，他的欲念之火。

 

黄昏的天色半明半暗，Justin非要缠着毕雯珺给他做模特，画人体写真，毕雯珺只能依着他躺在了草地上，顺手捞过一支花凑在鼻尖。

Justin拿画笔比划，添了几笔，笑嘻嘻撩拨他，“哥哥，花可是植物的性器官，你摸了我的又摸花的。”

毕雯珺无语，随手抓了几片叶子丟他。

“哎别别，别动，等会儿把你画丑了。”

Justin快速收了尾，在落款的地方亲了一下，留了个唇印，想了想，又在画里毕雯珺的脸颊上亲了一下。


End file.
